


yet in your power

by astridianmayfly



Series: Ectober 2019 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Gen, Let Danny say fuck, TUE timeline, Yanno, because this can also stand alone, but it could be a prologue to a greater arc, if yall like this I may continue it??, let me know if you want a continuation, profanity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridianmayfly/pseuds/astridianmayfly
Summary: Before he can trouble her with a question, before he can open his mouth, before Danny can even make an awful pun, he gasps a familiar blue smoke at the same time that an obnoxious beeping erupts from Not-Valerie’s suit.Then, a voice: “Time’s up, huntress.”





	yet in your power

**Author's Note:**

> I love TUE lol
> 
> LMK IF ANYONE WANTS THIS TO BE CONTINUED?? IM ON THE FENCE

Danny falls out the portal, crawling on his hands and knees. 

He rolls over. He pukes.

_ Fuck. _

Danny trips to his feet, groaning with displeasure. This is what he gets for saying to Sam and Tuck that “it wasn’t like the Infi-Map could take him to something bad, or something,” only to be whisked away mere seconds later. But after the whole (nauseating) trip, he ended up back at...

...the Fenton Portal? 

“Freeze, spook.”

_ Valerie? What was she doing here?  _

Danny mentally facepalms.  _ Looks like I’m going to need to have a talk with Mom and Dad about implementing more security measures. For PEOPLE.  _

He spins (floats) around, about to crack some witty banter about breaking and entering, but the joke dies in his throat. Why does Valerie look so...old? She has to be in her twenties, at least. 

She gasps. Apparently they’re both equally surprised to see one another.  _ “Danny!  _ What are you...but...you….” Valerie-but-not-Valerie is at loss for words.

It’s not lost on Danny that Valerie actually called him “Danny” instead of “spook,” “ghost,” or “ectoplasmic scum.” 

Something in her eyes tells him she  _ knows. _

Before he can trouble her with a question, before he can open his mouth, before Danny can even make an awful pun, he gasps a familiar blue smoke at the same time that an obnoxious beeping erupts from Not-Valerie’s suit. 

Then, a voice:  _ “Time’s up, huntress.” _

Not-Valerie goes white. 

_ A ghost, eh? _ “Shit, dude, why do you sound like Vlad and I had a child?”

Not-Valerie glares at him. “A little too on the nose, you idiot.”

Manic laughter is ringing, ringing in Danny’s ears.

The pair is plunged into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super last minute forgive any mistakes lol!!


End file.
